TMNT Finding the Truth
by newsgirl1972
Summary: This is a story about Karai and her really family not the one with shredder the one with a mother and father. P.s. this is my first fan fiction. So please be careful. I decide to not finish this story so if anyone wants to continue it then you can do so.
1. TMNT Chapter 1 Finding the truth

1Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Finding the truth

By newsgirl 1972

Sometime ago Karai was born on an island near Japan. (This island was not shown on any map. Because seven hundred year ago the Japanese government believed that every living thing should have a home. So when some aliens came to earth. So the Japanese people let the aliens and humans live on the island. They keep it a secret from the outside world so they can live peaceful or go back to their home planet.) Now back to Karai. She had parents that loved her very much. She was the must beautiful child on the small island. When she turned five she was taking her nap in her parent's bedroom. Outside the window the sky is pouring rain. A flash of lighting and thunder woke up Karai from her nap. She got out of bed and looked out the window.

When the shredder bashed though the front door He grabbed karai's mother and cut her head of with his claws. Karai's father grabbed karai and ran out the back door. He set her down and said, "Karai you need to run away from here." Before she could ask he yelled, "go go." She ran as fast and far as she could to an alley near a street. Where Karai hid in a cardboard box and cried herself to sleep with one foot outside the box in the rain.

Meanwhile her father went back into the house and stalled the foot for sometime when the sheared stabbed karai father with his claws. Karai farther eyes rolled behind his head. The shredder pulled out his claws out of the body. He raised his bloody claw and commanded the foot to find Karia.

Hours pasted, a man in his 30's with umbrella was walking down the road next to the alley. At the corner of his eyes he saw Karai foot outside the box. He came closer to investigate what was inside the box. He opened the box and found karai sleeping on the floor. He was shocked that someone would leave a beautiful child alone in the rain. So he picks her up and took karai to his home up on a hill. The house looked like a Traditional Japan home.

The next morning the sun was on shining karai, though a window trying to her wake up. Outside the window was a cherry blossom tree with a bird sings. Helping the sun to wake up karai, But it didn't work. So the bird gave up. Then a girl around the same age as Karai Entered the room caring a panda bear in her right hand and sings "it's a beautiful morning the bird just sang for you. Their no rain outside so we can play outside" And giggled. The song woke up karai with a fright.

The girl looked at karai then at the door and back again. She apologized for her action and said you're new here. Ok my name is kohana what's your." Karai was shivering with fear and kohana saw this. So she gave panda bear to karai. She grabbed him as fast as she could after a few moments with the bear she calmed down and introduce herself. Kohana asked "are you hungry" karai nodded yes. "So let's go and get some breakfast. Just follow me."

When karai and Kohana entered the dinning room they saw two other girls about the same age as karai sitting around the table. Karai hide be hide Kohana because she was shy.

The two-girl claimed out of their seats and confronted karai. The girl on karai left said, "My name is Misaki I am the smart one and on my right side is TOMOYO she the stupid." TOMOYO interrupted saying, "sorry for my sister rudeness"

"What do mean by rudeness maybe you have some rudeness sis?"

Kohana said, "You guys I don't want a fight right now."

Then the same guy that saved karai came right behind the girls and said, "I don't want a fright either." Kohana, Misaki and Tomoyo ran to their seats. Karai looked up at him and hugged the bear with a scared face. He walks though the table and gave the girls breakfast. The came to karai and said, "My name is Hoshi. What's yours?" Kohana stopped eating and said, "Her name is Karai." He smiled at her and cared her to a place around the table." after some time Hoshi asked karai, "where are your parent's?" karai tear up and said, "they where kill by a monster. He had armed all around his body and he had an evil face. Also he had evil warriors with him and they wear dressed in black." Then she cried on panda bear.

Kohana: "that how my parent died to."

Tomoyo: me too

Misaki: same here. But I have one question why are parents killed anyway?" Hoshi looked at girl and said, "I have no idea."

After breakfast the girls and Hoshi went to the graveyard to pay respects to their parents. That day was the longest day of sadness.


	2. TMNT Chapter 2 The changes

1Chapter 2

The changes

As time past, the girls where adopted by their stepfather Hoshi they had good and bad time but they always suck together like sister should. Sometime around spring when the girls where in the teens (Around the two years before the tmnt gang meet April.) The girls when into town down the hill and got some ice cram to celebrate karai's birthday. They where walking back to their home when the foot clan attacked Kohana, Misaki from the backs. Karai and Tomoyo ran to their aid and knot out the foot. But the foot soldiers were overwhelmed them. So they retreated though the bamboo forest.

After ran a few miles for the lives Kohana, Misaki and Tomoyo rested under the bamboo. While karai was on graud duet. When she heard the foot not to far saying, "we need to have them on are side or they will die." Karai looked at her sister sleeping and realized that she can't hid forever. She then took out a pen and picked up a bamboo leaf and wrote She "Dear Kohana, Misaki, Tomoyo and father, please remember me as you sister not your enemy. If you every find me. Please help me find my true self. If not then… Father you have taught me well but I must leave to save me sister and you from certain doom. Kohana, Misaki and Tomoyo I love you with all my heart. Love karai." She placed the latter in Misaki pocketed, With tear going down her face she took out a knife and cut her sisters arms to make the knife bloody with her sister blood. She cared the knife to the foot and told them that she kill her sisters.

They took her to The Shredder in Tokyo, Japans. She was kneeld down in front of the shredder. He looked at her with a smile of evil. And said, "Baxter can you eased her memory and replaced them with ones I create." Baxter in his full glory came out of the shadows pulled out a micro chip and replied, "with this micro chip that I create. You can change her memories to whatever you want." "Baxter proceeds with the operation." Karai was shocked but the foot solider toke her in a sugar room and knotted her out. After the Next they replaced her memories with the fake ones (We see the fake memories in city at war.) she slept in a bedroom where it will become her room.

When Kohana woke up the sun was going though some rain cloud. She felt pain on her arm from karai knife. She gathered some leafs and put it over her wound. Kohana did the same thing to Misaki and Tomoyo. After sealing her sister wounds she found karai's latter in Misaki pocket. Kohana read the latter and broke in to tears. The crying woke up Misaki and Tomoyo from their sleep. Kohana read the latter again only out loud with tears going down her face. They walk back home with tears going down their faces. When Hoshi heard what happened to karai. Looked at the girls and said, "karai is a tough girl and a very honorable one to. She will not loose her self that easily. let's hope that we can get karai back to her old self."


	3. TMNT Chapter 3 letter

TMNT 3-20

TMNT 3-20 Letter

Now we meet the turtles in there new hide out (this is after fast forward season.). Master splinter, Leo, mike, Raphael and Casey are playing twister.

Leo said "your turn Raphael."

Raphael spins the spinner and it lands on right foot red circle. He put his foot and goes over mikes head. Mike said, "Raphael"

"What!?"

"Just telling you, your butt is less ugly then your face." "Mike I should." Raphael was interrupted "Raphael please pass the spinner to Casey please. My arms are getting tried of being in one place for so long." "All right Leo." Raphael grabbed the spinner and passed it to Casey.

While Donatello was fixing the DVD player April is checking her e-mail on don's computer. She opened an e-mail that was written in Japanese. April turned to don and said "hi, Donatello can you read Japanese" don replied, "only a little. Why?" "Well don, I got an e-mail that in Japanese and but I don't know how to translate on your computer." Donatello stopped working on the DVD player and looked over April shoulder to see what April doing wrong on the computer.

April tapped her fingers on the desk, which in turn woke up Klunk who was sleeping under the desk. He stretched his limbs and walked over to mike and Casey. Back to the game, Master splinter said, "It your turn Leonardo." Leo said "finally" as he spines the spinner. Klunk tickled mikes and Casey feet until he was on the other side. That's when mike and Casey lost their balance and made everyone loses the game.

After getting them, selves up off the floor, Donatello asked "Leo can you translate this." Leo replied "sure thing don." He looked over don's shoulder and read out loud saying in English, "dear miss O'Neal sorry for this late info but theirs going to be one more person joining us. His name is James he a nice young Japanese man. So please if you have a room to spare let him stay with us. Also as a reminder July first at 3:00 clock in the after noon. Your friend Kohana." April looked at Leo and thanks him. Leo replied with a nodded. Casey over heard this and said, "Yo April is today July first." April replied, "Yes it is Casey"

"Then who's welcoming the band at the apartment?"

"Well you… are" she looked at Casey then looked at her watch back to Casey. April slammed her hand on her face and said, " How can I be that stupid. Casey we need to go now." April ran up the stair Casey said "catch you guy later." April yelled, "Come on Casey" "Coming April"

After they left the room Raph asked is it me or is April and Casey spending less time with us." Master splinter came over and replied, "Raph it's the busiest time of the year for them, so please be patient." " You are right father." Leo looked at Raph surprised and said " you agree with master splinter!" don replied, "That's surprising" mike add, "Score one for Raph. Leo…"he used his finger to count and continued saying, "A lot more then you have Raph." Then they guy played with each other like what boys play.


	4. TMNT Chapter 4 East meets West

East meets west

Chapter 4 East meets west

April and Casey are running to their apartment. Outside the front door was kahana misaki Tomoyo Hoshi and a young man (oh yeah I forgot to draw a picture. Here I will draw a picture of the girls, hoshi and their friend. Their will be a link in my deviantart page at newsgirl1972.) the young mans name is James. April stopped in front of James. She was breathing hard. He took out his water bottle from his pack and gave it to April. She took a couple of sips. She was thinking that he was cute. Then Casey came to April grabbed the water bottle from her, drank every drop and gave the empty bottle back to James. Then they introduce each. Casey let them in the building and settled them in their rooms. April is making a Japanese style dinner.

Mean while at the foot's clan science lab Chaplin was working on a project while karai was looking over his shoulder. He stopped working and said "karai your father will be walking on his own feet soon. So please stop worrying." "I know… but I can't believe that you found away to find away to bring my father back." He turned in his chair with a small smile and asked "will you go on a date with me?" Karai looked at him with an angry look and replied; "No" then, he slumped in his chair and went back to work. Karai pull out her cell phone and call James cell phone. She was walking around the lab and found shredder-healing capsule. James picked up the phone with the girl pillow fighting each other he said, "This is the band 1972. Who is this?"

"It me Karai"

James went in the bathroom and asked, "Where is May."

As she said, "you should wait before your love goes away forever. Now I want your band to meet me at the Asian history and culture museum around nine o clock tonight to play a gig" she walked around a frozen girl taking some frosted off with her fingers. "Do you understand?" James replied, "Yes I do" and hung up.

James put away the phone while walking out of the bathroom and asked Casey "can you take us to the Asian history and culture museum." Casey replied, "What am I a taxi serves?" April smacked him on the head and yelled "Casey!" "What!" April looked at him and said, "I will take you." James thanks her. Casey proceeds to April and said, "I will call the guy up." "Why?" "Because, I have a feeling that karai up to something." While the band and Hoshi were eating dinner, Casey went out side and made a call to don's cell.

Don pick it up a he said, "hello this is turtle moving company may I help you?"

"Hi don it me Casey."

"Hi Casey what up"

"Can you meet us at the Asian history and culture museum."

"Sure thing, Casey."

"Thanks" and hung up.

After dinner the kahana, Miski, Tomoyo, James, April and Casey went to the Asian history and culture museum.


End file.
